1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card and clear plastic blister piece type packages for small articles of commerce, and more particularly to such a package where the card is embraced by the flanges of opposing plastic pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card and blister packages, trapped blister packages and other conventional packages having clear plastic blister pieces adhesively attached to paper-based cards are popular ways for packaging small articles of commerce. Unfortunately such packaging is often not easily “source separable”, by the purchaser upon opening, in the sense of separating the majority of the paper component of a package from the plastic which is desirable ecologically for recycling purposes.
One inherent problem with said packages is that when the paper card is torn from the plastic, the separation is often not complete because of remnants of paper adhesively bonded to the plastic.